This One's On Me
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina and Emma, post-curse breaking, can leave Storybrooke whenever they please. Emma wants to, Regina does not. Emma convinces Regina to go to a mall and shop... all on her. How can Regina resist? Prompt on Tumblr, full prompt inside.


**AN: Full Prompt: obsessivelyaddictive asked: After the curse was broken, Regina for the first time was able to leave storybrooke. Emma wanted to bring her to go shopping. Regina was reluctant at first telling Emma she was afraid of strangers. But Emma insisted and told her there were a lot of great designer brand and Emma would be the one paying all the bills. So Regina accepted the offer. And it turned out one of them or both of them loved shopping crazily and laught at the other or each other.**

"Come on, Regina!" Emma whined as she threw herself on their bed, "I know you want to go! Think about it! You'll actually get to _leave_ Storybrooke! You're not stuck here anymore, do something about it!"

"And just what is so wrong with this town?" Regina asked as she walked in from the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Her posture was perfect and Emma could tell she struck a nerve.

"Baby…" She reached for the woman's hand, but Regina moved them out of the way, so Emma settled for her knee, "Nothing is wrong with this place. I love it here; you know that. It's the only place I've ever settled in… I would just like to take a small vacation… it's not even a vacation since we'd be coming back today… I just want to take you shopping in a mall… it's something lots of couples do… And I know you'll love it."

"No. I probably wouldn't. I don't like strangers… Why do you think I made it so no one could come in or out?" Regina gave her lover a look.

Emma jumped up on her knees, threw herself forward, so she wrapped around Regina's middle then threw them backwards toward the middle of the bed, "JUST COME SHOPPING WITH ME!" She yelled, "It's not even something I like doing! But I'm willing to go because it's something you would like!" She scrambled to stay in charge as they rolled on the bed. Once she settled over Regina she pulled out her puppy eyes and jutted her bottom lip out just so, "Please? Honey, you'll be able to buy things like Gucci… and Prada… and Louis Vuittan, and Dior, and Marc Jacobs, and Versace and Donna Karan, Oscar de la Renta, Vera Wang… Marchesa…?" She bit her lip in thought.

This was when Regina began laughing, "They are not going to have even two-thirds of those designers are they?"

Emma grinned and rested her forehead against Regina's, "Probably not… No…"

"You're just naming things you've heard on awards shows and fashion shows that you remembered I liked."

Emma grinned, "Please go shopping with me… You're going to find something you love. I know you will… and malls generally do have like two designers… Please?" Emma pecked Regina's lips. "I'll pay for everything! Even though I'll probably be in debt when we're done…"

Regina laughed as she sighed, "Alright. But we're taking my car. I will not risk your eyesore getting stuck on the way there or back."

"Alright, alright." Emma raised her hands in defense as she stood up, then helped Regina up, "Let's get going." She grinned as she grabbed her coat and the one she knew Regina was going to want.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma did not realize that she was going to create a monster when they pulled up to the mall. They got there relatively early despite having driven a ways, so their parking spot wasn't so awful and out in the boondocks like Emma was expecting.

As soon as they walked in they found the giant, color-coded map and Regina immediately went into planning mode. She showed Emma exactly how they were going to execute this day, or she started to before Emma brought her hand down and looked at her, "Babe? Let's just walk back and forth on all the floors… we'll pass the stores we don't want to go in and we'll spend time in the stores we do… This can be an all day thing, all right? No timing how long we're in the stores on anything… let's just… let loose and have fun, okay?" She was smirking as Regina's nostrils flared.

The brunette shrugged in defeat, "Fine." She grunted out.

Emma laughed as she took her love's hand and they started in for their first round, on the first level of the mall. Regina knit her brows almost immediately as the various smells from the Yankee Candle Store came wafting out.

She didn't even bother telling Emma they were going in there, she simply jerked Emma's arm, causing the blonde to literally kick a foot out to catch her balance. They walked in and Regina closed her eyes feeling soothed by the calming scents already. Emma smiled and let the woman wander around the store for a bit before she came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the brunette's middle as she decided between the three different apple flavored candles: Apple Pumpkin, Red Apple Wreath, and, of course, Apple Cider.

Emma rested her chin on Regina's shoulder as she tried to pick… The blonde also knew that Regina was going to pull her own puppy eyes that she too used at her disposal just like Emma had done to get her to come. Just as Emma picked her head from her shoulder, Regina turned to her with her big ol' chocolate eyes, "What's your favorite?" She asked as she lifted each flavor to the blonde's nose.

"Mmm.. I like that one…" Regina made a point not to show Emma the labels so Emma wouldn't try to guess which was Regina's secret favorite.

The brunette smirked as she showed her that it was the simplest flavor, and most common of the three: Apple Cider. "You knew.."

Emma grinned, "No!" She kissed Regina's cheek, "Let's get them all anyways." She pulled her love along and took a white one from the shelf as they walked to the cashier.

Regina knit her brows as Emma set the white one and the various red ones on the counter, "What is that?" Regina asked as she leaned into her girlfriend… she had started to notice other customers looking at her and was becoming a little uncomfortable, happy that they soon would be leaving.

"French Vanilla." Emma spoke quietly as Regina's ear was right next to her. She smiled at the cashier as she gave the woman her card.

"These four?" She asked with a polite smile on her face.

"Oh, yes." Emma smiled back.

The cashier got them all in boxes and they soon were out of the store. They stopped in a few more stores… found a video game both Henry and Emma had been wanting, and a couple pairs of boots for Emma and two more pairs of heals for Regina.

They were walking on the second floor now of the three story mall. Regina had been feeling the stares of people ever since they walked into the building… they started to burn when they were in the confined spaces of the stores, but she tried to ignore them.

Emma shook Regina's hand so that it rippled all the way up her arm to get her to look at her, "You okay?" She asked once they did.

"Yes…" Regina nodded.

Emma eyed her for a minute as they walked hand in hand with their four bags, "What's wrong?" She asked as she stopped walking, causing Regina to turn and face her.

The brunette woman crossed her arms and looked at the blonde, "I told you I don't like strangers." She said as people passed them.

"I know… Baby—?" Emma didn't know what the big deal was… they weren't touching her or at least she didn't think they were..

"They always stare… even in my world… strangers always stare… I don't like being stared at."

"I beg to differ." Emma grinned.

"When you stare at me it's because you're either pretending to listen or you actually are listening… or it leads to…" She gestured between the two of them as she searched for a word, "Intimacy, which we both love… and when you stare it's always loving… it's not…" She shrugged and looked around.

Emma looked around as well and just started to notice that people were looking at them as they passed by… She took a breath, "Baby… they're staring at us because we're holding hands and obviously together… It shocks some people still." She shrugs, "And if they're not shocked by that, then they're shocked by you… You are, after all the fairest in the land right?"

"No, that would be your mother." Regina crossed her arms.

Emma smirked, "Mm mm." She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's middle, "It's you… see, my mom has this sweet, sun-shiney, innocent, badass, I wanna play tag with her kind of thing going on, but you… you are spicy and delicious and almost too much to handle… that's right where I need to be… that's what I need to live…" She kissed Regina's cheek, "Just ignore them… the dudes probably want your body and the girls probably do too… but in a different way." She smirked and waggled her brows. "Come on." She offered her hand to her girlfriend.

They started to walk passed what Emma could only imagine would be Regina's haven, "Oh… I'll bet you want to go in there, huh?" She pointed.

Regina stopped everything as she turned and saw the store. Everything was in bright lights, everything was business sexy—her finest… and it looked, based on what she had seen online, that the cheapest thing in there was $200 dollars… she grinned and looked at Emma, "Ready spend your savings on me?" She asked with that mayoral, threatening grin.

Emma only nodded, then rolled her eyes as she followed her in. Emma sat down in the waiting chairs that sat outside the dressing rooms. She had their bags all around her feet and soon found her lap being filled with dresses and slacks and coats and shirts and… well everything she could possibly think of. She could only play various dressing montages from different movies in her head as she found her lap filling up passed her chest. It was at this point that Regina started walking to the dressing room to try things on.

Emma loved every minute of it as Regina would strut out in each outfit owning it for everything it was worth… and she loved that Regina so clearly loved trying on all the clothes… and probably purchasing all of them if Emma agreed. She shook her head at a particularly dull outfit and sneered at one that was just… too Lady GaGa, Nicki Minaj, not her ladylove at all. "What is that?" She shook her head after her sneer.

"I thought it was a little EQish.." She said, not wanting to say the words 'Evil Queen' out loud in a place that didn't know fairytale land existed, "You like those outfits.."

"Yeah… that is not…" Emma raised her brows and angled her head down a little, overly doing her 'subtle' discreetness, "EQ… or you…" Emma said.

"So that's a 'No' then?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"It's a 'hell no'." Emma stated, then winked at the brunette turned sharply to her.

Emma was made to carry all eight bags as they walked through the store, "So…" She pulled out her phone almost miraculously to check the time, "It's almost four and we're almost done… How about when we finish we get an early dinner and head home?" Emma asked.

Regina only nodded as she again started to smell something wonderful, "Bath and bodyworks?" She asked.

"YES!" Emma nodded, "Smelly good stuff for the bath… and the body." Was Emma's explanation, "We can get crap to go with my candle and… have fun in the tub." She whispered into Regina's ear as the woman already stopped to smell certain soaps and lotions.

After purchasing Sweet Pea, Warm Vanilla sugar, Japanese Cherry Blosson and Dark Kiss—Regina just liked the name of that one—bubble bath, and some vanilla and spearmint bath salt stress reliever, and other various lotions, they were on their way again… that is until Regina stopped in front of the Victoria's Secret display.

"See something you like?" Emma whispered with a clear smirk in her tone.

"I want to see you in that." She pointed at a mannequin a little further into the store that was wearing a black lace cut-out teddy.

Emma's brows raised a little, "Alright…" She nodded, "Alright… as long as I get to see you in…" she looked around, "That." She pointed to a different part of the store, still further in at one of the more risqué… more risqué because it was completely see through and didn't even attempt to cover the 'no-no squares' of the woman that would wear it.

Regina only nodded, "Let's just buy these though? Not… try on… because…"

"I'll get you hot and bothered, I know that, Babe." She grinned and nipped at her neck then said, "And you'd get me off completely just from looking at you… you know that, right?"

Emma's language was never eloquent, but she did always seem to manage to make Regina melt…even with crude words. She smiled and nodded, "You stay here… just sit down, I'll be right back." She said.

"Don't you need my wallet?" Emma grinned.

"This one's on me." Regina winked as she went inside the store.

Needless to say, Regina _loved_ shopping at the mall. Emma loved that she could get out of Storybrooke every so often just on mini-vacations. Soon, she hoped that she could get Regina to want to take an actual vacation… and they would actually get to wear the swim suits they bought on one of their many shopping trips…


End file.
